icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriah Clark
He is the second in command of the DX-Clan, as well as DX-4's son. In the Icy Shadows series, he is main protagonist. His childhood friend is an assassin known as Bella Donna, whom he once saved by turning three bullies attacks against each other just by dodging their punches. This results in Bella Donna thanking him, and he and Bella Donna spending time together as their love for each other increases to "infinity and beyond". At the end of Icy Shadows 7, he dreams the future of Kepler-777 along with Bella Donna and the members of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. DX-4 then gives him an iron scepter, which he will rule. Backstory Void 4 is the only child of DX-4 and Isabella. Upon being born on the unnamed planet, Blake Von Jaeger hatched a plan that involved hiring another person to murder him. This resulted in an angel telling his mother, Isabella to flee to a city called E-Jeep on the 3rd island. DX-4 sent him to school when he was 5. There, he saw a woman named Bella Donna, who was 4, being harassed by three 7 year old bullies in class. Because it was class time, he told the bullies to leave her alone. The bullies continue to approach her, even when Void 4 told them no, with a capital "N". A hectic brawl ensues and it first starts with the bullies clenching their fists. These bullies were like wolves who preyed on the weak. Void 4 was aware of this, as he had a trick to win by keeping his hands to himself. He uses his dodging skills to make the bullies defeat each other. At the end of class, he tells the teacher that the three bullies instigated the fight, which resulted in them getting expelled because the school had zero tolerance for any kind of bullying. Bella Donna perceives Void 4 as a kind of Kung-Fu master who uses only dodging tactics to defeat stronger enemies. Bella Donna approaches Void 4 and thanks him. Since DX-4 was late in picking him up, Bella Donna suggested that her parents do so. Void 4 then says "YES" with a capital Y, and the two of them go together. His teacher approved of this, since his classroom teacher was shocked - an act so kind and noble, it touched her heart. In Bella Donna's home, Void 4 was shocked to see that her room had a secret dungeon. She told him that it was a place where she trained. She asked Void 4 to pick his weapon. Void 4 worries that he might hurt someone. Bella Donna tells him that it's her training room. After several hours of training, DX-4 came to Bella Donna's house. The three bullies who were expelled broke into her house as revenge on Void 4. Void 4 asked Bella Donna to write the word "Cure" on his right leg, and so she did. A 26 year old bystander who was a photographer videoed this as "All Stars Ball Z" with Void 4 and Bella Donna as the heroes and the three bullies as the villains. Authorities came, and the three bullies were arrested and brought to their parents, who then told the bullies that they cannot see each other. He gave it to the cops, with one copy for himself and the other to the police. However, one cop proceeded with the investigation while perceiving it as a serious matter, while the other cop perceived the "All Stars Ball Z" to be a show of entertainment as he was a fan of fighting series when he was young. As Void 4 and Bella Donna grew older, they started seeing each other more and more to the point where other people perceived them as an "odd couple". They ignore this, and share a kiss atop K' Tar, the tallest building in the first island. Bella Donna asks about the DX-Clan, and DX-4 tells her that he can join. Personality Void 4 is an insecure person, as shown in Icy Shadows 3. He only knows verbal language, and is not used to body language. Because of this, he does not know how to "calculate" one's personal space, as he prioritizes logic and reasoning. Despite these insecurities, his intentions of helping people are good, with the results ranging from him being scared of persecution to a noble person. He is conflicted because there are two sides fighting inside of him. However, he tries his very best to make sure the evil side is dispelled from him. This stems from his lack of knowledge of the phrase "perceived crime". Category:Protagonists Category:DX-Clan